School?
by The0Blind0Writer
Summary: Gohan has gotten on ChiChi's last nerves. The result: School.
1. Prologue

A/n: This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't hold back in your reviews, hoping that I get any to begin with. Well, as long as I'm here, let's get the story started.

The house was quiet nowadays. Gohan had recently found out that his father wouldn't be returning for a year after the incident with Freeza on Namek. And now, our young hero has spent the last three weeks-

"Gohan! Mama's bringing you snacks to her little scholar!" ChiChi called through Gohan's door.

Two miles away from home and deep in the woods

Oh crap, thought Gohan, If Mom finds out I'm training, I'm dead! Not to mention that frying pan! With that in mind, Gohan flew towards the Son household.

Back in the house

"Gohan sweetie, are you there? You better not be sleeping, young man! And don't even think about flying off to go train!"

1 mile away from home

Gotta go faster! thought Gohan. It was then that Gohan saw his bedroom window in the distance. Gohan sped up even faster until-

Back in the house

"Gohan! I'm coming in! AND YOU BETTER BE STUD-" ChiChi screamed before there was a deafening crash in the room.

In the window

Gohan knew that he was screwed now. His clothes were torn from training, he had broke the window to get inside the house, and worse of all, his momentum had destroyed his work desk, bookshelf, and other horrifying devices of academic training.

ChiChi burst in through the door, looked at Gohan, then the window, and back before fainting.

Two hours later

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" ChiChi screamed as she wielded the frying pan against a fleeing six-year-old.

"Mom, calm down!" yelled Gohan as he literally tore through the walls of the house.

"FIRST YOU DAYDREAM WHILE STUDYING, THEN YOU BEAT UP THE TUTOR I HIRED-"

"But mom, you beat up the-"

"THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO LEAVE AND GO TRAINING! WHERE DID I GO WRONG!" screamed ChiChi. With a mighty swing, ChiChi swung and broke her frying pan on Gohan's head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" was Gohan's reply as he went flying through the kitchen and out the window.

One hour later

"That is it young man," was ChiChi's eerily calm declaration.

"W-what?" asked Gohan, rubbing the contusion on the back of his head.

"I mean Gohan," ChiChi said, "that I'm sending you to school."

A/N: Haha, I always loved the frying pan of doom. Too bad it and Gohan can't get along. Well, please review and I'll see when I can update. Later!


	2. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: I'm back! Well, after that short prologue, I think I'll continue the story. Keep in mind that this story has a lot of time to cover from the Garlic Jr. saga till the fight against Buu.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put it in before, but honestly, if I owned DragonBall Z, I wouldn't spend time living the normal life.

"WHAT!" Piccolo screamed.

"Shhh, Piccolo or do you want the world to hear?" said Gohan.

It took a while before Piccolo calmed down. "Why send you to school? You probably already know everything your school's going to teach?" asked Piccolo.

"I think my mom said something about learning and socializing with kids my age," replied Gohan.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom, can't we talk about this?" asked Gohan.

"No Gohan, my decision's final," replied ChiChi.

"But why?" whined Gohan, "I already have friends: Yamcha, Krillin, Icarus-" Gohan stopped when he noticed his mother's reddening face.

"Yes Gohan, you do have many _friends," ChiChi said, emphasizing the last word, "you're friends with a bald midget your father's age, an x-bandit who can't even beat a self-destructing little green monster, and a dinosaur who licks you like a lollypop."

"But mom-" said Gohan weakly.

"No buts young man," said ChiChi, "I've taught you everything up to advanced chemistry, I think that'll help you through second grade."

*end flashback*

"Yamcha, Krillin, and Icarus?" thundered Piccolo, "great, my friend lists me under a dinosaur in his list of friends!"

Gohan's eyes widened at the accusation. "Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said in shock, "you know me better than that! And besides,you know that I listed those guys from bottom to top, right?"

"What about Roshi?" asked Piccolo.

"I never really thought about it actually," Gohan thought aloud, "anyways, you get the drift Mr. Piccolo. I just came today to ask for some advice, and some help."

"Help with what?" asked Piccolo, "I'm not a peoples person ya know."

"yeah I know," said Gohan, "I wanted to know if you could lend me some clothes? So the kids in my class won't laugh their heads off? And also not a gi since my school doesn't allow it except gym?" requested Gohan.

"Anything else?" asked a much calmer Piccolo.

"Yeah, um..." Gohan trailed off.

"Spit it out kid," demanded Piccolo.

"I wanted to ask you if you could convince Kami to erase the memories of my acquaintances at school after the first day? So I can come in the second day and know what to do and expect? And please don't be angry." Gohan said in one breath.

Total silence. Then...

"WHAT!" SCREAMED Piccolo, the ground crumbling where he and Gohan stood.

Meanwhile, at a mansion in the depths of Orange Star City...

"WHAT!" screamed an indignant dark-haired girl.

"Just hear me out sweet pea," said Hercule, "school's-"

"SCHOOL'S A WASTE OF-"

"School is your only option after you terrorized your last fifteen tutors young lady," said a determined Hercule, "I even hired the Mr. Shuu to teach you, but he retired after `too many darn violent kids in this world.`"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," said an enraged Videl, "what about my training? The citywide Jr. Martial Arts tournament?"

"For one thing, Videl, you're only going to elementary school, you'll have more than enough time to train. Second of all, you won the Jr. WMAT so you might as well not go to the citywide one," said a very calm Hercule. Even though Hercule was actually trembling in his boots, but his daughter didn't need to know that. _Ever since I won the 24th WMAT, thought Hercule, _I've made it my second to top priority (my top priority being I kept the house, fame, and fortune) to make sure Videl's education and happiness survives. The latter is much easier to satisfy with the dojo I built, but education's just going to have to be done the old fashion way.

"Ok, Dad," said Videl, "so when do I start school?.

"Next week," replied a relieved Hercule.

"What?" screamed Videl, "in the last month of first grade? How much worse can this get?"

Hercule trembled and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't tell me," Videl said, beginning to falter.

"Hehe," said Hercule, "I, uh, hired a classmate of yours to tutor you, since you're starting so late in the semester. She may not have been the brightest in the class, b-but she was the only girl willing to tutor a new girl."

"Only girl?" asked Videl, "you're not sending me to an all-girl's school, are you?"

"Videl, you may have had a free life so far, but you are not allowed to hang out with any boys without my permission, understand? And no dating unless that boy can beat me in a fight!" ordered a pompous Hercule.

"Excuse me, Mr. Satan," said the butler as he walked in, straining under a new piece of fitness equipment, "you asked me to bring this to you." The butler sighed in relief as he dropped the equipment, knocking the champ out cold.

_There is no way that rule should apply to people older than my father, thought Videl as she stomped upstairs. With that, the dark-haired girl began preparing for her brief time at Orange Star Elementary.

Back at the Son House

"So when do I start school?" asked Gohan.

"It turns out my timing couldn't be worse," replied ChiChi, "I'll have to wait for the new semester to enroll you."

Gohan stared at his mother uncomprehendingly. "So...when?" asked Gohan.

ChiChi sighed. Gohan, it seemed, was still as naive as ever. "You're going to start in three months."

Silence. And then...

Meanwhile, at Kame House

"So Turtle, what are you cooking for dinner?" asked Master Roshi.

"Master, we only have this left," said Turtle, as he handed a senzu bean to the aged martial artist.

"What? That's it?" asked Krillin, "What happened to the groceries I left in the fridge?"

"You mean the fridge Master broke when he was practicing `women's aerobics`?" asked Turtle.

"That was completely unintentional," defended Master Roshi, "anyways, Krillin, go to the mainland and buy some more food."

"Master Roshi," Krillin said, "we wasted the rest of our savings on that monthly magazine."

"Oh yeah? What about the paper you bought with the money?" retorted Master Roshi.

"What papers?" asked Krillin.

"The papers that people keep trying to sell to me through the mail," replied Master Roshi, "I saw you take the papers and pay the company the money on the papers. Why would you even pay such expensive papers?" shouted a triumphant hermit.

"Those were the electric bill you idiot!" retorted a red Krillin, "I had to pay them because you kept on using the VCR and TV to watch your stupid aerobics!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted an increasingly disturbed turtle, "I just want my food. Master, get me something to eat and Krillin, GET A JOB!"

"What? Why me?" asked Krillin.

"Because you've been free loading in this house for over a decade," said Turtle. And with that, Turtle slowly made his way out of the living room.

"Well, guess I'll get the meal ready," said Roshi as he made his way to the kitchen.

Krillin looked from the kitchen to the door, and then back again. Krillin looked up to the ceiling and-"WHY-"

"MEEE!" screamed the dark-haired girl we all know and love.

A/N: Well, there you go. I thought that would be a good place to stop for now. I'll try making the story longer and don't feel shy in leaving future ideas. I'm open to suggestions. Here's a little sneak peek of the beginning of the next chapter.

"What did I do wrong?" asked the boy.

"Let me do the introductions next time," sighd the blond girl next to him.

"It's because I'm chubby, isn't it?" asked the boy in slight anger, "Well I'm going to grow up to be big and strong, that way no one can laugh-or faint-at my appearance. For I AM THE GREAT-"

A/n: Can anyone see what's wrong on our heroin's first day of school? lol, see ya guys later.


	3. The Stage is Set

A/N: I'm back! Well, I'd like to thank the people who read and reviewed my story (you know who you are). Now to answer a few questions and bring up a matter that's been troubling me:

In regards to where and when this story takes place, the story begins a few months after the Freeza Saga, just about when Gohan turns 6, and the Namekians have moved away to their new planet. Goku hasn't returned yet, Gohan's turned six, and starts school in the September prior to the year Trunks makes his appearance. However, Videl's story begins in May, nearing the end of the school year. I have no clue how the Japanese school system works, but I think I'll just mix up the factors of American school with those that I know about the Japanese educational system and see what we come out with. For the most part, I'm going to follow the original DragonBall Z timeline, with all the major events in order with a few changes and also keeping in mind that Gohan is trying to fit everything in his supernatural life with that of "school." I'm also trying to incorporate a few villains from the DBZ movies. And warning: if I get the names of minor villains wrong, please excuse me, and depending on which name seems mor suitable (based on my ompinion), I will keep or change the villains' name. All right! On with the story!

Disclaimer: The word at the beginning of the sentence sums it up. I do not, or ever will (winces in anguish) own DB/Z/GT. I did get a Vegeta action figure for my birthday though.

"It's because I'm chubby, isn't it?" asked the boy in slight anger, "Well I'm going to grow up to be big and strong, that way no one can laugh-or faint-at my appearance. For I AM THE GREAT-"

"SHARPENER! MOM'S GOT YOUR LUNCH," shouted a blond woman from the front gates of the school.

"Sweet!" shouted the chubby boy, and without even a backward glance at his new acquaintances-I mean-_friends,he ran over to accept the proffered paper bag.

"Thanks Mom," Sharpener said, out of breath from that simple dash.

"Sharpener, sweetie," said the mother with a caring smile, "I know how hungry you get, but please don't get a school lunch when you-"

A bell began to ring and the boy with his prized possession ran away, shouting a nearly incomprehensible farewell. The woman sighed and left the school premises.

"Videl?"

The dark-haired girl just groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Just a couple more minutes Dad."

"Videl!"

Videl groaned again and opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her into wakefulness. Videl could now remember all the horrifying details: The boy-girl (she couldn't tell by the long blond hair and all the excess body mass), the way he tried giving her a welcoming hug (she almost puked at the thought), and how the student of Orange Star elementary had strode up to her as if he owned the school. However, none of this was why she, Videl Satan, fainted. No, the reason Videl had fainted was because of the gut feeling she had upon seeing him, the feeling that she was going to be stuck with that loser for a LOOONG time to come.

Videl now focused on her surroundings. However, this consisted of only an empty school yard, a blue Toyota leaving the parking lot, and a perpetually cheerful blond girl.

"Where am I?" Videl asked, sitting up.

"I'm Erasa!" replied the cheerful blond, "and its your first day of school! And as the local gossip queen, it's my duty to show you around. And get all the background info I need to start a new wave of gossip."

"What?" asked Videl.

"Oops, did I say that aloud?" asked Erasa, "no matter, I'm sure she won't notice."

"You're still talking aloud," Videl said to the increasingly nervous gossip queen.

"Uh, wanna go to class?" proposed an embarrassed Erasa.

"I suppose so," sighed Videl.

Far, far away

"Goku! How's my favorite customer doing?" asked the alien shef.

"Doing great, a little hungry though," Goku admitted, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

The shef laughed good-humoredly. "That's the one thing you, I, and the rest of my people share in common: our love of edible products. So, what can I get you?" asked the shef, pulling out a notepad.

Ten minutes later, Goku was munching on a light, five course meal when there was a whooshing sound and Goku's current tutor appeared. "Goku! I thought I told you to go and practice instant transmission on Terramon Plateau? What happened?" demanded the grumpy old timer.

"Hey Roshoundi," said Goku with his mouth full, "do'ya wanna try some?" Goku gestured at the table with the relatively small meal on it.

"Don't I!" exclaimed the happy tutor, joining his student for a small snack.

Five minutes later

"All right, Goku, its been weeks since you landed here and decided to devote yourself in the art of instan transmission."

"Uh, Roshoundi?"

"But always keep in mind-"

"Roshoundi?"

"-that even if you're a gifted martial artist, tons of others have spent their entire life trying to-"

"ROSHOUNDI!" shouted Goku.

"What? Unless its bleeding or a miracle, you better not interr-"

"I've mastered instant transmission!" exclaimed an excited Goku.

Roshoundi looked at Goku, then at his three-page-long schedule for the rest of Goku's life, and then fainted.

"Roshoundi?"

In the main office of R-R Academy

"Well Mrs. Son," said principal Red, "I see no problem in enrolling your son next semester. It seems he's a bright boy and will fit in nicely with our student body here at RRA."

"Yes, thank you very much," replied a very happy ChiChi, "out of curiosity, what does RRA stand for?"

"IT IS THE INITIALS FOR THE GREAT RED-RIBBON-I mean-uh, the Reading and Writing Academy," replied the principal.

"Did you just say Red-Ribbon?" asked a now suspicious ChiChi.

"No," said the principal nervously, "what I meant to say was our nickname!"

"And what's that?" demanded a still suspicious ChiChi.

"Uuuuuuhhhh," mumbled the principal, "the Red Ribbon-"

Come on, think! A big word that starts with A and has to do with the school! Not the military classes we have, not the pots of fertilizer we serve for lunch, not the height of the school building-I got it!

"-Architect!" shouted the principal in triumph.

ChiChi stared at the principal, surprised. "I thought you said you guys majored in reading and writing?"

"Um we do? I mean, yes we do. However, the kids like to study so much and because we taught them everything about reading and writing, the kids specialized in architecture," said the sweating principal.

"Oh, thank goodness," said an even happier ChiChi.

At Kame House

"Hi, I'd like to apply for substitute gym teaching?" asked a nervous Krillin.

"Your prior profession?" asked the bored secretary.

"Uh, martial artist?" asked Krillin, not quite sure what else to say.

"You're hired," was the bored reply.

"What, really?" asked Krillin excitedly.

"Yes, just come to the Orange Star School's main building to get your permanent license."

"What? No, I applied for the subst-"

"Good day," said the secretary as she hung up the phone.

"Samantha, did you get us a new gym teacher?" asked the weary principal.

"Yeah, its a former martial what-not," replied the bored secretary.

"Thank goodness, Hercule didn't expect anything less," sighed the gloomy principal.

Far, far away

"How long did you know the technique?" asked a recovered Roshoundi.

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I think I mastered it a week ago," replied Goku.

"So all the time you were having trouble with the technique," steamed Roshoundi, "all the time you disappeared and didn't come back, you were-"

"Eating at my place," said the shef, "by the way Goku, here's your bill."

Goku stared at the familiar looking piece of paper, wondering where he saw it before. "Oh, I remember now," said Goku, "that looks just like the paper those companies tried to sell to Master Roshi. But why are the papers you selling have a number so much bigger than the one Roshi has?" asked Goku.

"Never mind," sighed both aliens.

A/n: Lol, I hope this segment's enough to satisfy for a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but knowing me, it'll probably have to wait until the next time i'm on vacation. Well, keep on reviewing (it helps me to focus when people ask questions), and i'll see y'all later.


	4. First Day of School, Part I

A/n: Well, school's started again and i'm writing this chapter on the bus to school. After all the filler and preparation, we will now establish what is "normal" for the protagonists of this fanfic. We will begin with demi-saiyan, Gohan Sun. Note: this chapter was originally the first half of the original, but I'm splitting them up for my own various purposes.

Disclaimer: There are many great things in life: mansions, DB/Z/GT, and a carefree world. Unfortunately, I do not own any of them.

Son Household

Gohan woke up to the sound of tapping. Said tapping originated from the broken half of Gohan's room, which consisted of a broken desk, several bookshelves, a smug-looking dragon-wait, what?

Gohan sat up in bed, immediately spotting said dragon. "Icarus," hissed Gohan, "what are you doing? Mom's going to-"

"Gohan!" ChiChi yelled, "You're going to be late on your first day of school!"

"Coming!" Gohan replied, leaving his room to wash up.

Ok, thought Gohan, first impressions are always important. I still can't believe Piccolo refused my request.

*Flashback*

"no."

"But why?"

"Gohan, I'm willing to provide you a uniform for school, but you can't expect me to talk to the old man over something as stupid as the opinions of 30 children?"

*end flashback*

Gohan walked downstairs and ate his large breakfast. As Gohan stood up ready to leave, ChiChi hugged gohan, gave him his lunch, wished Gohan a good day at school, and threatened her son's livelihood if Gohan didn't keep quiet about his secrets. Gohan gulped and then left for school, arriving at the spot where the school-jet would pick him up on its way to collecting all the other students.

IN A VERY FARAWAY PLACE AND TIME

"Goku, in order to test your progress in your"-Roshoundi grimaced-"prrogress in the various training regiments you've gone through, I am-"

"YES!" cheered Goku, "a fight! I haven't fought one-on-one in sooooo-"

Roshoundi, hearing Goku's statement, paled. "No no, no no no no, no no," stammered Roshoundi, "are you crazy? I'm not suicidal! I was talking about your meditation and intellectual skills which I have been trying to imprint in to your memory for the last five months."

Goku seemed confused by his tutor's repetition of no. _hmm, thought Goku, _let's see. Counting all the nos above, a lightbulb went off in Goku's head with an accompanying ding!

"I get it. Eight nos is a double-negative which means yes! ALL RIGHT! HAHA, I CAN'T WAIT!" Goku cheered, hopping around with excitement.

Roshoundi sweatdropped, paled, and then sank to both knees. _I'm going to die, he thought, i'm going to die because some idiot neglected to teach this powerhouse some common sense. Who was his god forsaken tutor anyways? Oh wait, that was me. Damn me and my ineptitude! I just wanted to be a dancer, but noooo! A few secret dance rehearsals in the backyard, several broken trees, and nerdy classmates running away from me and my parents thought I was practicing-

While our favorite Yardratian was reflecting over his dismal childhood, Goku had dropped into a fighting stance. "Come on teach," Goku invited, "I'll show you what I learned."

Roshoundi heard Goku and snapped back to the present. Ok, he thought, all I have to do is stall Goku a bit longer before the real test is triggered. Stubborn man, Goku was the one who asked me to teach him better concentration-

"FREE LUNCHES!" came the shout.

"OH BOY! FOOOOD!" screamed Goku as he forgot about everything else and went supersonic to get his food.

So much for better concentration, thought a relieved Roshoundi, but poor Goku still needs to perfect that aspect of his training or he'll never be able to control the supersaiyan state.

"ROSHOUNDI!" boomed an angry voice. Roshoundi looked up to see an angry Shef, a destroyed shopping district, and a Goku munching happily on a building of stacked food.

RR Academy

"All right class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Son Gohan," said a bored teacher.

Silence

"Gohan? Gohan, that's your cue."

"Oh, sorry," said a blushing Gohan. He walked into the classroom, waving and hand behind his head, Son smile plastered on his face.

"Mr Son here has passed his tests with full marks. No matter what subject it is, Mr Son has passed them all with full marks. I personally do not care, but the principal seems to like him so don't kill the-"

"NERD!" shouted an abnoxious boy.

"CUTIE!" shouted a popular girl.

"QUIET!" screamed the teacher. The buzz that had momentarily passed through the class disappeared before it could start.

"Now, Mr Son, go find yourself a seat."

Similar scenario plays out: a girl named Chico calls out for the new student to sit next to her, Lime stares at Gohan with suspicion, and Rom says, "You look familiar."

Gohan sat down and began to try and remember where he saw the boy before. Now that he thought about it, the girl, Chico, also seemed familiar. And that girl staring at him suspiciously wasn't helping much. Then it hit him, accompanied by the lightbulb and ding!

"I remember, you two were those orphans from that island I was on. Rom and Chico, right?" asked Gohan.

"Cool, the guy actually remembers us," said Rom. Lime's stare became a glare and slowly turned away to face the front of the class.

What's with her, thought Gohan, looking at Lime.

Orange Star City

Krillin was making his way towards his job interview in his tuxedo suit, tie, briefcase, and black wig when he heard gunshots. Krillin looked over and saw thieves robbing a bank, and decided to help the cowering police.

Jumping into flight from an alleyway, Krillin quickly disposed of the goons and left. Coming back to the alley, Krillin picked up his briefcase when he saw that his wig had fallen off. Krillin picked it up and put it back on. With that, Krillin kept on walking. The afternoon newspaper would have a new front page that day, featuring Satan City's new hero, The Bald Fighter!

Orange Star Elementary

Videl enjoyed her first day at school, letting Erasa show her around while avoiding the obese child known as Sharpener. All was well until last period when Videl found out, much to her dismay, that the P.e. instructor was nonexistent. It seemed the school had no substitute and told the students to go and enjoy themselves in the school's library or gymnasium. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener left for the gym, videl running as fast as she could in front while a puffing Sharpener brought up the rear.

Why? thought Videl, Why me?


	5. Flu Season's Dangerous!

A/n: Finally back, and with all this free time I have, I will try to update faster. However, updates are probably only going to be around during school holidays because of the work load my school ditches out to me. Anyways,just want to clear something up. If you guys noticed, I wrote about Gohan's first day of school, even though the story states that Gohan doesn't start school until the fall. Therefore, the section I posted about Gohan in the previous chapter was actually three months into the future, which is probably why I won't be writing alot about him for a while. And if you really need to ask, the three months were spent training-I mean-studying for both his entrance exams and ChiChi's self-imposed pre-test. Lol, let's begin.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own DragonBall Z ... Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for the Wii! But it broke so I'm going to have to get a new one. Too bad, I didn't really own anything else. Not even DB/Z/GT

*OSE Main Office*

"Yes, may I help you?" asked a smiling secretary.

"Uh-yes, I came to apply for the job of gym-instructor?" Krillin tried to proclaim, in his most professional tone. It wasn't because he was nervous, it was only because his hands were sweaty and he could've sworn the walls of the room were closing in on him. Wait-what? Oh my Kami, I have to protect the secretary from those evil walls! thought Krillin in his state of non-nervousness.

"HAAA!" Krillin yelled as the sweat from his hands finally relinquished his briefcase, allowing the disguised hero to knock down the wall to the principal's office.

"AAAAHHH!" the principal screamed girlishly, ducking under the table, "Samantha, what have I told you about letting in violent six-year-old girls on an angry rampage?"

*Down in the Gym*

"Ahh-Choo!" Videl sneezed.

"You know, when you sneeze, it's because someone's mentioning you," Erasa continued to babble.

"Erasa, there's no proof of that and besides, I think I smell something," Videl said, looking at her surroundings suspiciously.

Oh sweet delicious fudge-monkeys, Sharpner cursed in his thoughts, I knew I should've listened to Mom when she told me to shower today.

*FLASHBACK*

"SHARPENER! TAKE A KAMI-FORSAKEN SHOWER OR NO GIRL'S EVER GOING TO GO NEAR YOU!" said Mrs Pencil.

"Sure Mom, after I'm done with this fudge-monkey," said Sharpener, biting off the tail of said dessert.

*END*

"Really?" asked Erasa, sniffing the air. "Now that you mention it, I do think I can smell something too. It smells like ..."

"Like when my dad's done training, except my dad hasn't been training since the WMAT," mused a puzzled Videl, "which is strange, because I'm sure my dad's the only guy in the world who can smell this bad. Except for Bacterion, but he hasn't been around for a while."

In a hospital halfway around the world

"AAAAHHH-" began an injured Bacterion.

"Oh no! Why Kami! Who in their right mind talked about Bacterion while he wasn't-" a nurse began to cry out.

"CHOOOO!" finishd Bacterion, blasting a hole in the side of the room with his new technique, the Snottygun. "Yes!" cheered Bacterion, not noticing his unconscious caretaker, "Me will win next tournament! Little bald kid die! Bacterion will show who stronger than bald, noseless kid!" Poor creature, he didn't realize he had been stuck in the hospital for over a decade now. But ignorance also wrought benefits to the smelly giant, as Krillin would find out only too soon.

Back in the Office

"Ahh-choo!" sneezed Krillin, "uh, sorry?" Krillin took a few steps back from the demolished wall he had made, chuckling nervously. Oh great, thought Krillin, Now I'm going to get fired before even getting the job.

"Mr Chestnut, I thought you came to pick up your license. Why aren't you home reviewing your license and details of teaching?" asked the principal.

"Wait, you guys were serious when you said I got the job?" asked an excited Krillin.

"Yes Mr Chestnut," said the secretary, "when I said `Just come in to pick up your permanent license`, I meant for you to pick up the license which was destroyed in your warm-up exercises."

Krillin's face fell at this remark, but lightened at the next statement.

"So until we get another license, you'll just be dubbed a sub until we can order it. Since the day's nearly over, you may go home," the principal said, exasperated.

"WWAAAAHHOOOOO!" cheered Krillin. So happy was he that he forgot to hide his powers and simply dashed out the window, flying for home.

"There goes another one," the secretary commented dryly.

"Samantha, you'd be wise to wish for his well-being before I tell you to go look for another instructor," the principal said in a menacing tone.

As Krillin flew, a small purple dinosaur snuck up behind the happy warrior and snatched his wig. The man didn't even notice, he was so happy. However, a crowd of people below did.

"Hey look, up in the sky!" screamed a fan girl.

"It's a bird!" screamed another.

"No you dummy, that's a dinosaur. I was pointing to the other guy," the first girl screamed shrilly.

"Is it a plane?" asked a boy, who had no idea what was going on or who these girls were.

"No you dummy," said another boy, "it's just-oh Kami! IT'S A FLYING BALD GUY!"

"NO, IT'S THE BALD FIGHTER!" screamed a crowd of fans.

Krillin heard screaming below and looked down, trying to hear what the crowd was chanting. Unfortunately, Krillin's hearing wasn't the best and the turbulents only allowed him to hear the sound of "bald" and "ter." However, these sounds mingled to sound like "bald" and "balder!" Krillin felt for his wig, dismayed that he lost it and that he had been seen flying. With a cry of anguish at the lost of his wig, Krillin flew away full-speed, blushing in anger at the crowd for calling him bald. Krillin was so angry that he discharged a small amount of ki at the crowd. This sent the fans running away, screaming in fright and betrayal. Amongst those fans was a dark-haired girl with deep cerulean eyes.

A/N: Hahahahaha! I mean, uh, poor Krillin? Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm leaving for a piano lesson now and I'll ask my partner in crime to update this while I'm away. No worries though, I think I can still manage one more update before this vacation's over, so look forward to that! Please review, I'm enjoy hearing your feedback. TBW OVER AND OUT!


	6. Stop Interrupting MaijinBuu

A/n: Here I am! Ugh, since when does tuna give headaches? I swear, its been getting worse and worse when I think about homework. Oh well, while I curse tuna to HFIL, might as well enjoy the story.

Note: this chapter's for real. Something went wrong earlier and the chapter cut short.

Disclaimer: ETERNAL DRAGON! I WISH FOR-

Vegeta: IMMORTALITY!

Shenrom: Your wish has been granted.

Me: Damn it Vegeta! You're just an action figure which talks in Japanese, how the heck are you wishing for immortality? Anyways, I thought you were the supersaiyan model?

Vegeta (smirking): TBW, shut up. This is a tuna-induced hallucination, who cares about logic? Point is, I got immortality, saved everyone from your ownership, and pissed you off!

Me: Vegeta, you do realize you've wished for eternal life as a plastic action figure, right?

Far, far, away

"Goku, do you have to go so soon?" asked Roshoundi, as sincerely as he could. However, the Yardrat was actually jumping for joy in his heart. It seemed Goku had just announced his departure after learning to control his supersaiyan transformation.

"Yes, Goku why don't you stay awhile longer?" asked Shef, heart pounding in glee at Goku's serious face, spaceship, and suitcase.

"Aww, you guys," said Goku, breaking out into the Son smile. Goku thought for a moment, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"You know?" Goku said excitedly, "it's already been a few months since I've been home, they can wait another week." Besides, with all the improvements your engineers have made on my ship, I can get home fast and easy!"

Yes! Yes! WHAT? thought both Yardrats.

"Don't worry guys, I'm here to stay-" Goku said, Son smile and hand behind head.

NOOOOOO! both yardrats thought in horror.

"For now," finished Goku, "probably just a couple more days."

Phew, thought the Yardrats.

"That's great Goku," Roshoundi smiled through gritted teeth.

Kame House

"So Krillin, how was your day?" asked Master Roshi. The turtle (ahem, cough) hermit (cough-cough) was reading his magazines.

"Oh just dandy," Krillin began his rant, "I came into work all ready to start at the drop of a hat and that principal has the nerve to-"

"Hey Krillin!" said Turtle as he plodded in, "How was your day?"

"It was horrible-" Krillin started again.

"Hey Krillin, where's your wig? You looked pretty good with a full head of hair." Turtle just noticed the cloud of steam hanging over Krillin's head and automatically assumed the worst.

"Oh no! Krillin you didn't!"

"Yes Turtle, I-" Krillin began.

"Silly Krillin, we have a frying pan in the kitchen. No need to fry an egg using your head," finished Turtle, completely oblivious to the steam that was filling the room.

Deep in Space

"Master Babidi! shouted a filler character. Yes people, I use filler characters.

"What is it!" shouted a cranky Babidi. The puny wizard had drank too much in the last few days and had just realized his mistake now. No it wasn't the hang-over, he was a wizard after all. No, it was the so-called warriors he had hired while in his stupor. For example, Pui-Pui. The ugly bastard had a name that sounded like a bad impersonation of a bird chirping. And that wasn't the worse of it. No, the worse was that Icon. The beast was huge and the wizard was actually brainstorming (yes people, my characters do attempt to think, emphasis on ATTEMPT) of how to feed the giant when the filler character had called in. Which brings us back to the present.

"We think we've found Maijin-Buu!" the character yelled excitedly.

"Who?" asked Babidi with a blank expression.

"Maijin-Buu! The ultimate creature of destruction? The reason we're in space instead of living normal lives? The creature who you caught in a giant pink Pokiball? And also forgot-" the guy ranted.

"I do not forget anything!" shouted Babidi, enraged.

"But sir, 300 years ago, you said we were going to take over the universe but that you had lost your ultimate weapon while watching a country fight and die for freedom? Like my other teammates except you-"

"That's enough out of you. Now just set a course to-?"

"Earth, master," the character said proudly.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Babidi asked menacingly.

Back At Kame House

"Krillin! It's the evening! No one wants fried eggs at-" Master Roshi shouted.

"WOULD THE WHOLE KAMI FORSAKEN HUMAN POPULIS STOP INTERR-" Krillin shrieked.

"So when's dinner?" interrupted Turtle.

Krillin sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Just give me a minute to collect myself," Krillin moaned from his spot on the floor.

Satan Mansion

Videl Satan was-for lack of a better word-traumatized. She had gone through so many torturous situations in the last 7 hours: meeting Sharpener, listening to Erasa gossip, being stalked by Sharpener, being attacked by her temporary idol, and let's not forget Sharpener. Videl just couldn't deal with everything in her normally clear state of mind. So she opted for an angry one. A very, very angry state of mind.

"Videl, how was your day?" asked Hercule timidly. One look from Videl was all that was needed to send the so-called world champion through the wall and into the backyard. Videl blinked in surprise before shrugging off the occurrence and going up to her room.

"Make no mistake Bald Fighter," Videl hissed, "this assault on me and my friends will not go unpaid for. I will track you down and take you down."

Kame House

"Aaahh-Choo!" sneezed Krillin.

On a far away planet

"Damn it Kakarot!" screamed Vegeta, "Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry sir," said a soldier of the Cold Empire, "we don't grow carrots. The Cold Empire's too frigid of a climate to practice agriculture."

Vegeta didn't pay any attention to the soldier as he obliterated him. The Prince was still searching outer space with his oh-so-useful ki sense.

"I will find you," Vegeta said in a deadly quiet voice. Then the saiyan shouted, "You hear me you baka! KAKAROT!"

In a part of the Semi-destroyed South Galaxy

"KAKAROT!" screamed Broli.

"I thought you said that memory-wipe software was foolproof," said an annoyed Paragus.

"It is, it is!" squeaked the doctor, frantically typing on a keyboard to try and keep the power of the dormant Supersaiyan under control. "It must be his pure instinct. There's no way his conscious memory can survive my memory wipe!"

"Just put the ring on his head baka!" shouted Paragus, as the planet began to shake.

"Kakarot!" Broli chanted, sparks of electricity coming to life on his body. The doctor quickly did as he was told and the energy died down as Broli promptly fell asleep. The planet was still shaking though (it was a really small planet) so the duo, Paragus carrying Broli, left for the ship.

"Wait!" the doctor squealed, "who's going to help me carry this equipment?"

On a far away planet

Vegeta's head suddenly snapped around. The saiyan prince could've sworn he felt an immense energy. Disposing of the remaining troops of Freeza, Vegeta leapt into his spacepod and began his journey towards the saiyan energy signature.

A/n: HAHAHAHAHA! Uh, I mean, poor Krillin? Ah, who am I kidding? Until Gohan really starts school, I suppose the Bald Fighter'll have to do for now. And Videl, but Krillin's more fun. By the way, the war Babidi watched 300 years ago was the American Revolution. Because I really don't know what year the DBZ timeline refers to, I'm assuming that Goku was born on the year 2100. It just makes things easier. If you guys wanna do the math and figure out everyone's ages, here are the ages of the adults during the 23rd WMAT:

Goku: 17 years old (he got married so early!)

Krillin: 18 years old

Hercule: 19 years old (he's just born with more testosterone so looks older)

Yamcha: 24 years old

Bulma: 22 years old

Tien: unknown, i'm guessin' about 20 or 21

Chiaotzu: Unknown, i'm thinking 13 to 16

ChiChi: 17 years old

Vegeta: 27 years old (wow, Vegeta's definitely the oldest)

Piccolo: Not counting his previous incarnation, 3 years old.

Vegeta: Wow, the Namek's a brat huh?

Me: You! Not again! Damn the tuna!

Vegeta *wagging a finger*: Like you said in the other story brat, innocent until proven guilty.

Me: Anyways, don't expect a quick update, I'm in a slump with tons of school work. If I get incentive to write more quickly, you guys will probably get one more update before Easter break. Of course, Easter'll be when I'll update constantly and really start in on the story. This chapter was mainly humorous filler. At least I think so.

Vegeta: Brat, just shut up and enjoy your tuna.

Me: Uh, Well, see y'all next update. T0B0W OVER AND OUT!


	7. First Day of School, Part II

A/n: Aha! Here is the long awaited part II of Gohan's first day of school! Yes, your eyes do not deceive you! I got bored of describing every so-called unique day of each character's life. I've described the daily life of every character in the previous chapter, so now we begin Gohan's adventures in Elementary school! After this arc will come the new and improved Garlic Jr. with a surprise guest appearance! And various other arcs will appear, with minor changes (hopefully humorous) and different crazy filler arcs in between. Well, here ya'll go! The first of my two-part school arc!

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fan-based parody. dragonBall, DragonBall Z, this disclaimer, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Towi Animation, Fuji TV, TFS, and Akira Toriyama. Please report the official release.

RR Academy

"Gohan! How did you get to school today?" Lime glared at Gohan menacingly, daring the young demisaiyan to lie to her.

"I flew," Gohan repeated for the umpteenth time, "it's a style of Martial Arts taught by the Crane school of Martial Arts."

"I know you're lying," Lime kept glaring, "no one knows how to fly except those aliens who destroyed that city six months ago. Unless you're the human-alien hybrid descendant of a nearly instinct warrior race, I don't see how it'd be possible you can fly."

"Aww, c'mon Lime," piped up Chico, "I think Gohan's active imagination is great entertainment! I think he'll be a great writer when he grows up."

Gohan groaned. This was impossible. One girl thought he was lying and the other thought he was a great storyteller. Gohan's only comfort was Rom-

"Yeah, Gohan. I know you were pretty good with that sword, but you don't honestly think we'll believe that you can also fly."

Gohan groaned louder. It was impossible. How would he survive?

"Lime! Stop interrupting my-" the teacher began to reprimand.

"Principal Red!" Lime said.

The teacher looked around wildly, readjusting her glasses frantically. "Where!" she screeched.

In The Principal's office

"Ah-choo!" sneezed the principal. "Damn it, who made me sneeze? Flu season's dangerous! I'll hunt down the person that did this." With that, the principal left his office on a mission: search and destroy! I mean, uh, encourage the kids.

In Class

"Lime!" the teacher thundered. After cleaning the room, rearranging the furniture, and knocking out, i mean, quieting the routier of the students, the teacher had found out her efforts were in vain. There was no angry, short, hunky (gross!), principal red at her door.

"Principal Red!" Chico gasped.

"No Chico, Lime already tried that," Rom explained patiently.

"But Principal-" Gohan started.

"Gohan, what've I told you about lying?" Lime asked the demisaiyan.

"Gohan!" the teacher joined in, "HOW DARE YOU USE THE PRIN-"

"What about me?" asked principal Red.

"Oh Principal Red!" the teacher gasped, patting down her uniform and readjusting her glasses, "uh, nothing! How about you and I get a doughnut after work?"

"You do realize you could get fired for flirting with me?" the short man asked.

"But Reddy! Then I wouldn't be able to-"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" the principal interrupted.

Deep in Space

"I will find you Kakarot!" Vegeta raged. Just then, another spaceship sped by Vegeta's.

Hmm, thought Vegeta, the design seems to be that of the Yardrats. There's also a great power level in there, but nowhere near as strong as the one from the South Galaxy. No matter, my objective is Kakarot.

"Was that Vegeta?" Goku asked. He jumped when he received an unexpected reply.

"Yes," replied the ship's computer.

"Wow! You can talk? Why haven't you talked before now? Why hasn't Roshoundi told me about you-"

On Yardrat

"AAAHH-CHOOO!" Ten million zeni to whoever guesses correctly.

Goku's ship

"-Do you like ramen? Do you hate frying pans? Do you have a son-" Goku kept on asking. Give him a break, it's been a month since he was on Yardrat.

"Too...many...questions...So...stupid...must...preserve...sanity-"

"Hey! That wasn't-" Goku began.

"Malfunction...will self-destruct in five, four, three, two..."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Goku screamed in terror.

Vegeta's ship

"Was that Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

Classroom

"but Principal Red, I just-" the teacher tried again.

"Not another word out of you," the principal retaliated, "I don't have time for this. Lime, you have detention with me in my office at lunch."

"But it was Gohan's fault," Lime improvised.

"Gohan, you too," was the principal's response.

"Nooo!" both Gohan and the teacher said. Both glared at Lime, one in disbelief and one in jealousy.

Lime gulped uneasily.

Kame House

"Krillin! You're late for work!" Master Roshi hollered.

"Oh man, not good!" Krillin yelled as he jumped out of bed to look at the clock.

"Wait. It's five o'clock. I don't have to get in till eight. What's wrong with you?" Krillin yelled.

"You still have to deliver the milk."

"Damn it ya old coot! You trained me and goku more than a decade ago!" Krillin emphasized this by kicking his master out the door and into the ocean.

"Yeah! That felt good!" shouted Krillin.

"Uh, Krillin? You realize that's the clock with a dead battery, right?" asked Turtle.

"What? Where's the working clock?" Krillin asked, panicked.

"Right here." Turtle handed the small digital clock over to Krillin. Krillin looked at the clock and vanished in a great gust of wind.

Orange Star Elementary

"Good morning class, I was just reading the paper in my office," said a panting Krillin.

"But sir," said a nerd named Pen, "I checked to see if you-"

"Moving on!" exclaimed Krillin.

"But sir, he was just saying-" Erasa tried to defend the nerd.

"Next person to cause trouble's in detention!" Krillin shouted.

"Hey Mr. Chestnut?" Videl asked with suspicion.

"If it's a rude comment, then forget it," said the short man.

""Sir, I think she was trying to ask about your lack of hair," Sharpener bravely tried to get on Videl's good side.

"Yeah, tell us!" Videl yelled.

"That's it! Videl, detention at lunch and fattie has to run twenty laps!" Krillin raged.

"Darn it!" both children said simultaneously. Sharpener began his laps while dodgeball commenced in the gym.

RR Academy

"Yes!" cheered the principal, "I will finally take revenge on that little punk for destroying my army! I will torture him with the son I never knew he had! And then, when Goku's dead and gone, I will take his wife for myself! That lady was-"

"But Red," pleaded the teacher.

"Silence!" screamed Red, "there will not be any inconveniences this time around. I finally got rid of that big oaf Black and nothing will stop me! AAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Sir," said a bored secretary.

"No!" the principal said in shock, "You're dead! Go away you big meanie!"

"You have a conference with Orange Star Elementary's principal this afternoon regarding detention policies." continued the petite secretary.

"DIE, GENERAL BLACK!" screamed Red as he tried to bodyslam the person who used the S-word. The principal missed and went crashing through the wall and into Lime and Gohan's dentention room.

Orange Star Elementary

"Krillin!"

Krillin jolted awake and looked around frantically. "What!" he yelled, "I wasn't sleeping!"

The principal looked at him funny, but continued. "I need you to do me a favor. At lunchtime-"

"With all due respect sir," Krillin said, trying to prevent the potential loss of his lunch, "that's my lunchtime and I'd much appreciate it if-"

"Consider this a punishment for sleeping on the job," the principal countered. "I need you to go and discuss detention policies with our rival school, RR Academy."

"But what about the students I put on detention today?" asked Krillin, hoping for an escape.

"Good thinking Mr. Chestnut," complimented the principal, "bring them with you."

"But Principal Black-" whined Krillin.

"No buts!" The principal ended the discussion by breaking Krillin's desk and leaving the room. Krillin sighed in frustration.

"Why me?"

A/n: Hope this makes up for the lateness. Well, until two days my friends. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	8. A Proper Miss Videl

A/n: Hmm. Oh well, I already wrote it, soo...

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fan-based parody. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, this disclaimer, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Fuji TV, TFS, and Akira Toriyama. Please report the official release.

RR Academy

"Erm-hello?"

"Oh, hello Mr." said a blue-haired receptionist.

Man, thought Videl, She's a slut!

"Yes, Uh-I forgot my name," Krillin ended up saying.

The receptionist just beamed. "Well I haven't! My name's Marron!" (surprising twist, right?)

Videl decided to step in. "My teacher"-Videl emphasized this by poking Krillin out of his daze-"is here for a meeting of the PTA."

"Oh, you must be Mr. Chestnut! I knew I got the first part of your name right!" exclaimed Marron.

"She's so cute," Krillin said dreamily.

Detention Office/Classroom

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lime whispered to her three companions.

"Aww c'mon Lime, it's not that bad in here," chirped the ever positive Chico.

"But I can't stay in here," moaned Rom, "do you have any idea what it's like getting a front row seat to a teacher flirting with an unreacting principal?"

"Yeah, I gotta go too!" said Gohan, "If my mom found out that I was in detention-"

Mt. Paozu

ChiChi was humming happily while washing dishes when her motherly instincts kicked in. These instincts modified her hearing, allowing her to pick up three particular words.

"gohan had detention?" ChiChi screeched. Without thinking or considering the laws of physics, ChiChi picked up the Frying Pan of Doom™ and threw it out the window. The pan went spinning like a boomerang.

RR Academy

This is hopeless, thought Videl, Looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. With that in mind, Videl left the lobby area. She had no idea that she'd thwarted death by mere minutes. Three minutes later, an unconscious receptionist and Krillin with immense head trauma lay on the floor.

"Reddie, are you sure you can't-" The teacher couldn't be stopped, she had been trying to flirt with Principal Red for twenty minutes nonstop.

"THAT'S IT!" exploded Red, "YOU ARE FIRED!" To make his point, Red pushed a button on the teacher's desk, causing it to shoot a ball of fire at the teacher's rear end. Screaming in terror, pain, and betrayal, the teacher ran and jumped out the window. Her legs were still moving when she landed on one particular round missile.

"Hello?" Videl called into the classroom, "According to my teacher's paperwork, this is the room where the conference's supposed to be."

"AHA!" screamed Red in triumph. "General Black, your time has come! You never thought that I'd open a school for over a decade just to plan this conference in order to take you-wait, you're not Black!"

Videl crossed her arms over her chest. "No sir, I'm not. And I'd much appreciate it if you didn't comment on people's skin color. Racism is not part of the idealistic-"

"Shut up!" Red was now in a rage. He had paid to get his body rebuilt, open a god-forsaken school, and even paid to have a receptionist no man could refuse (except for Black) and all was for nothing! Why did that Baba lady even try helping him in the first place? He never got his revenge!

"Great!" Lime whispered excitedly, "while that tomboy distracts Principal Red, we'll make a run for it!" She turned and found no one, except for a dazed Gohan.

"How could they leave me behind!" Lime exclaimed in exasperation. She got up and escaped the scene.

"She's so cute," Gohan said dreamily.

Orange Star Elementary

"Haha! Red won't know what hit him. What are the chances of my secretary hiring Goku's best friend as a gym teacher? HAHAHAHAHA-"

The x-general's abnoxious laughter was cut off when the outer wall of his office was taken down by a flying projectile. Before he could react, Principal Black had been knocked unconscious by a flaming lady on a frying pan.

RR Academy

"Now you all die!" exclaimed Red. He ripped off his tuxedo to reveal a robotic upper body, complete with control panel and firearms. But that's not what Videl saw.

"GROSS!" Videl screamed, covering her eyes, "I oughtta arrest you for public nudity!"

Gohan, who had been previously dazed by Videl's eyes and appearance, went into a rage. Firstly, he couldn't see the pretty girl's eyes anymore. Secondly, the principal (who he didn't really like that much to begin with) was pointing harmful objects at an innocent bystander.

"No!" With that single word, Gohan sent the principal flying out the window. Landing on something soft and plush, the principal looked up only to be handcuffed into place.

"Principal Carl Red," began an official-looking police officer.

"My name's not Carl!" said Red.

HFIL

"He's right, my mame's Carl!" exclaimed a specific farmer.

"Shut up ya old coot!" shouted an ogre.

"I still don't get why I'm down here," complained Carl the Farmer.

"For one thing, you were growing marijuana, an illegal crop-"

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

"-For another, you shot an alien without provocation."

"I oughtta shoot y'all for putting me here with these loosers!" ranted Carl. In the interest of our younger readers, we'll leave Carl to his eternal damnation.

Police Car

"It's not?" the policeman asked in surprise.

"No!" Red replied scornfully, "What could have possibly made you think my name was Carl!"

"Well," the officer began dubiously, "The police files have only three people listed without last names. One was Carl, the other was James, who we know is an orphan, and the last was Bianca."

"And?" A vein began to throb in the principal's head.

"I guess that means you simply haven't reported your name to the police y-"

"I'm Bianca Red you idiot!" screamed the cyborg.

"That's it, you're not even going to get a trial. You're going straight to the jailhouse!"

"Not again!"

A/n: It would've been longer, but I wanted to write a bit more and this seemed to be a good cut-off point. Sorry for being late you guys, but I promise I'll get everything out there before I return to my own school. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	9. Of Receptionist, Stars, and a Prince

A/n: Moving right along. I will now begin the 3-part Garlic Jr. saga! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit fan-based parody. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, this disclaimer, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Towi Animation, TFS, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Pleaase SUPPORT the official Academy

Videl had several emotions going through her head. Admiration, surprise, scared, attraction (wait what?), and the dominating emotion, anger. This boy had just taken care of the evil principal, an act that the dark-haired girl was hoping to do on her own. Also, it looked like that boy had just used powers displayed by those aliens six months ago!

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillin was standing in the doorway, with Marron on his arm.

"Oh, Krilly, is this a friend of yours?" asked Marron. She left Krillin's arm to pinch Gohan and flashed him a few peeks.

"AAAHHH! My eyes! My innocent eyes!" screamed Gohan.

Krillin quickly retrieved Marron before she could mentally scar Gohan for life and began introducing them to one another. "Gohan, this is Marron, my girlfriend-"

"Of ten minutes," Videl said spontaneously and robotically.

"-and Marron, this is Gohan. He's my sparring partner." Krillin continued without stopping.

"So Krillin, what're you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Well, I was supposed to have a meeting with the principal, but looks like you took care of everything. By the way, the gang's going to meet up at Master Roshi's, think you can go?"

"Hmm. Maybe, if I ask my mom nicely-"

The Frying Pan of Doom™, after many twists, turns, side-trips, and the dropping off of an unwanted passenger, finally hit its target. CLANG!

"Gohan?" asked Krillin in confusion.

"Oh no! He's dead! Why must the good-looking die young!" screamed Marron as she dove to cradle the demisaiyan's body.

"Gross," mumbled a dazed Gohan.

Krillin was beginning to have doubts about his new girlfriend. Oh well, just one more before three strikes and Krillin'll have to get another girl.

"GOHAN!" Videl felt like she was being ignored and had to take her frustration out on someone. Krillin was a teacher and could punish her for poor anger management, the receptionist's name she couldn't care enough to remember, which left Gohan, the boy she just met five minutes ago.

"I'M COMING MOM!" Gohan screamed in fear and flew out the window with Marron still clinging on to him.

"Hey, wait up!" Krillin took off after the boy and his wayward girlfriend.

"Get back here!" Videl shouted indignantly, but the trio had disappeared from sight.

Far, far away

"Say Roshoundi?" asked Shef.

"What?"

"Didn't you teach Goku the instant transmission?"

"It's the only thing I could teach him before going insane. Why?"

"Couldn't he have teleported himself home?"

"But he needed the ship to carry luggage."

"No, Roshoundi. He could've teleported with the luggage."

Total silence. Then-

"THAT SON OF A GODFORSAKEN THIRD CLASS WARRIOR!" Roshoundi shouted, "IF I SEE HIM AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY STARVE HIM AND USE A KNIFE TO-" Suffice to say, our old Yardrat friend was quite angry. Due to the graphic descriptions, we'll simpply skip to the end of his rant.

"-AND THEN COVER EVERYTHING UP WITH A WHITE SHEET WHILE I TAKE OVER THE WORLD JUST TO SPITE HIM!" finishing his rant, Roshoundi sat down heavily and panted.

"Are you done?" asked Shef.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh well, I guess I won't do any of that stuff since I have the luxury of never seeing that great, dumb-"

"Hey guys!" said a cheery voice.

"-bastard who still haunts my normal everyday life," finished Roshoundi with a grin.

"Um, Roshoundi?" asked Shef.

"Yes?" replied the self-proclaimed dillusionist.

"Hey guys, I know this is a lot to ask, but can I borrow another spaceship?" asked Goku.

"Roshoundi," whispered Shef hurriedly, "that Goku's not-"

Roshoundi waved off his concerned friend. "What does it matter?" he asked carelessly, "it's just my hallucination. Go ahead Goku, though I'm not sure what you could do with it."

"Thanks a bunch!" Goku ran off to the space station to try and make his way home again.

The old Yardrat sighed blissfully. "It's so nice to have the fake version."

And that's when Roshoundi's own spaceship left the planet. "It never ceases to amaze me with how realistic the mind can be sometimes," commented Roshoundi.

Shef took a deep breath and slapped his friend as hard as he could. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted the cook, "GOKU JUST LEFT WITH YOUR SPACESHIP!"

In outer space

"Damn, this can't be the work of Kakarot." Vegeta was directing his ship around areas of destroyed planets and had to admit, Kakarot wouldn't do any of this even as a supersaiyan. Which could only mean that there was someone out there even stronger than Kakarot.

"i'll just have to worry about that later," decided Vegeta. "I have to find Kakarot first."

It was then that a purple beam of light, stretching back to the north Galaxy, hit Vegeta's ship, propelling it back towards a planet that looked like Namek.

Somewhere deep, dark, horrible, and... you get the drift

"Ginger?" asked Garlic Jr.

"Yes sir?" The lowly minion immediately jumped to attention.

"Is it just me or is that the Makyo Star?" Garlic was pointing to a dirty, broken, and generally disgusting heap of junk that used to be a security monitor. Apparently, the camera attached to it was still filming the outside world.

Ginger peered into the screen, only seeing a purple beam of light, carrying what seemed to be a very angry saiyan prince towards another blue-green planet (not Earth). "No sir, that's just-" Ginger began.

"Shhh!" Garlic interrupted, "I can feel the power of the Makyo Star flowing through my veins!"

"No sir," Sanjo (hope I spelled that right) said, "I think Ginger meant that-"

"Don't worry boys," shouted Garlic, "I'll get us out of here, AAAAUURGH!" With that, Garlic blasted a beam of pure energy, which opened a portal onto Kami's lookout.

"What the heck?" shouted all three minions, "since when could you do that?"

"Since the Makyo Star gave me its power!" Garlic Jr. screeched and began to laugh maniacally as the portal began to shrink.

"Sir, we have to go before the portal closes," Ginger reminded his forgetful leader.

"Absolutely correct my friend," said Garlic, "and away!"

Garlic tried to go through the portal, but got stuck halfway because he never bothered to de-transform from his giant form. With him stuck in the portal, which was actually situated right under the painting of a rain forest, Mr. Popo couldn't help but notice.

Kami's Lookout

"Oh dear," said Mr. Popo, "it looks like that bear fell out of his painting again." With such a good heart, Mr. Popo couldn't help but to remove the bear, realize there was a lot of junk in the portal behind it, and remove all the junk from the portal too. In a matter of seconds, Popo had unknowingly set free a villain and his three minions and had cleaned the universe's prison for immortals.

A/n: Haha! Oh, the hilarity! T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


	10. Smoking's Bad for You!

A/n: Garlic Jr., here Gohan comes! Yeah, I know. Getting Gohan to do my dirty work really isn't that honorable.

Vegeta: Got that right brat.

Me: No! The rashes were bad enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do, however unfortunately, own this can of tuna. Must...resist...

Kami's Lookout

"Garlic sir?" Ginger spoke up timidly.

"Hmm?" replied the almighty, transformed Garlic Jr.

"You do realize that the red light you saw wasn't-" Ginger's sentence was cut off when Sanjo slapped his hand across Ginger's mouth.

"Ginger, Sanjo, and whatever your name is," called Garlic.

The three minions lookked up.

"I think you all need an upgrade," decided Garlic. "From now on, Ginger'll be Vinegar. Sanjo'll be Mustard."

"What can I be?" asked the nameless minion because the author couldn't bother to go find out his name.

"Sorry, can't think of anything right now," said Garlic, "maybe later." With that, Garlic seemed to take a sliver of red light from the comet in the sky and shot it into his two favored minions. They got a power-up while the nameless one watched sadly. And then the poor guy was killed by the resident lunatic.

"Take that, Girly Sr.!" shouted a drunk Kami.

"That wasn't me you fool!" shouted a very angry Garlic.

"Oh no!" shouted Kami, "there're more of them!" The drunk Namek swung his cane, but was intercepted by the newly powered up Vinegar.

"What should I do with him, boss?" asked Vinegar.

Mr. Popo wandered around the corner at that moment saying, "Kami! I finished cleaning the back room!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Kami, "that room was full of junk! Where'd you put it all!"

Popo raised a glass bottle to the light. "I let the bottle absorb all the junk."

"SEIZE THE BOTTLE!" cried Garlic.

Mustard attacked Popo and, after a short fight, wrestled the bottle away from Popo. Taking it from his minion, Garlic opened the bottle, which promptly sucked the raving Namek and geni into the bottle.

"OH MY KAMI!" screamed Kami, "IT WREAKS IN HERE!"

Son House

ChiChi always expected the worse out of her son. After all, if you were expecting the worse, the worse wouldn't seem so bad and anything that wasn't so bad would be a pleasant surprise. However, when your son brings home his girlfriend who's the same age as yourself, you have to wonder: "WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" screamed a hysterical ChiChi.

"Mom, I already told you, it's not-"

"But Gohan!" whined Marron, "I thought you were my-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," ChiChi said dangerously.

"-boyfriend's little-" Marron never got to finish. ChiChi swung her Frying Pan and Marron's face was unrecognizable as she flew out the window. Yes! I finally got to destroy that-I mean, uh-

The author feels very sorry for Krillin's loss.

"WHY!" Krillin grieved for all of two seconds.

"Ahh, she wasn't that great of a girlfriend anyways," Krillin said.

"No."

"But Moooom!"

"No way Gohan. You just had the nerve to bring a girl-"

"But I told you already. She wasn't my girlfriend, she was Kril-"

"Don't talk back to your mother," ChiChi shouted as she delivered a blow from her weapon.

Kami's Lookout

"Vinegar, go put that raving lunatic in the back room, would you?" Garlic Jr. ordered.

"Yes sir," said the minion.

"Mustard, take this bottle of mist and dumped it out over the Earth."

"Yes sir. But what's in there exactly?" asked the curious Mustard.

"The Black Fog Mist."

Mustard peered at the label. "Sir, I think you got the wrong-"

"Just dump it already!" screamed Garlic.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the minion as he uncapped the bottle and dumped it overboard. Nobody knew that the bottle's label had actually said vaporized tobacco. Nobody but an insane Namek and his devoted servant.

"Oh no," Kami said. The Namek seemed to, for once, have realized their current situation.

"Oh no!" Popo said in horror, "that's the vaporized tobacco! If it takes permanent effect, people will go insane with so much tobacco in their system! Then, the tobacco-crazed citizens of Earth will attack each other violently! It's just like the Black Fog Mist!"

"And I'll never get to drink that tobacco now," cried a clearly still insane Kami. Popo sighed wearily.

Mt. Paozu

"GOOOOHAAAAAAAN!"

This only helped to speed Gohan up. He knew sneaking out was a bad idea, but Krillin and Icarus had talked him into it. Little did Gohan know, his mother had began smoking and was beginning to go insane under the strain of inhaling so much smoke.

That's why, my younger audience, you should never smoke. You'll either end up like our resident lunatic-"HEY!"-or like a cranky ChiChi, who had no idea where Gohan had gone and was rabidly attacking a confused Ox-King. Unbeknownst to many of us, Ox King was a person who quit smoking a long time ago. Something about setting his palace on fire and how the black market just wasn't the way it used to be. But I digress, back to the plot.

Gohan had finally arrived at Kame House, but it seemed his friends were becoming stressed zombies. Following the disgusting smell of tobacco, Gohan found himself at Korin's tower. The cat was asleep, but Yajirobe seemed to have barricaded himself in a room. Gohan kept hearing the samurai chanting, "Tobacco comes from bad men who want money." He is, of course, correct, but I'm not supposed to be here as a good influence. No, my job's much simpler.

Gohan, figuring that all the tobacco must be drifting off the lookout, began to climb.

A/n: Lol, hope this chapter made you guys laugh as much as I did. Now, the last part of this arc probably won't come out till this weekend. Sorry for how long it'll take, but my grades really hit the dump so I gotta manage my time better. T0B0W, OVER AND OUT!


End file.
